Internet of things is also called M2M, which can achieve intelligent interconnection among people, equipments and systems. The Internet of things is aimed at connecting all items with the Internet via information sensing equipments, so as to achieve intelligentized identification and management. Combined with the Internet, the Internet of things can achieve remote sense and control of all items, thereby generating a more intelligent production and life system. It is much huger than the current Internet, and is widely used in multiple fields of smart grid, smart intelligent transportation system, and environmental protection, etc.
Currently, the scenario of intermittently sending small packets exists in user equipments such as smart phones etc, and some M2M applications such as smart meter reading, each transmission of a relatively small amount of data needs a lot of signaling interactions, especially RB (radio bearer) configuration and release procedures, thereby taking up relatively more system resources, and resulting in inefficient data transmission.
The way of the user equipments being permanent online in a desynchronization state is now commonly adopted to solve the above problem. In this way, a UE (User Equipment, user equipment) first save physical layer resource configuration information context which is configured by a base station; when data arrive at the user equipment, the user equipment can send the data directly after performing a synchronization process; and then the user equipment will release the physical layer resource configuration, which includes PUCCH (Physical Uplink Control Channel, physical uplink control channel) and SRS (sounding reference signal, Sounding Reference Signal). However, when user equipment data arrive again, the base station needs to re-configure the user equipment, that is, the base station still needs to send a reconfiguration message to the user equipment to configure an available public resource for the user equipment, thereby resulting in high signaling overhead during the information interactions between the user equipment and the base station.